cassandra_palmer_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Augusta
Augusta — First mentioned in Touch the Dark Introduction Augusta is a member of the North American Vampire Senate. At the start of the series, she is one of the senators who is missing while Rasputin is killing Senators. Augusta had turned Jack the Ripper during a European vacation. She showed him what a truly ripping good time was before bringing him over.Touch the Dark, ch. 3 Books Appears in / Mentioned In * Touch the Dark * Claimed by Shadow About Species * Vampire Powers, Abilities & Weaknesses * Master Vampire * amateurish knowledge of warding Occupation * Senator for the North American Vampire Senate Wards *Her shields looked impressive-like the tall steel side of a battleship, but there were spots so weak with rust. Touch the Dark, ch. 13 Character / Nature * passionate shrew Touch the Dark, ch. 7 * relished meting out punishment and abuse Touch the Dark, ch. 7 * What she lacked in fighting skill she made up for in ruthlessness and utter practicality. Touch the Dark, ch. 14 Physical Description * curly blond hair, blue eyes, slim throat''Touch the Dark, ch. 2 * tiny, blue-veined hand ''Touch the Dark, ch. 13 Fashion * elaborate black beaded evening gown, tiny black silk beaded heels, fortune in diamonds on her neck and hair''Touch the Dark, ch. 2 * gorgeous off-the-shoulder champagne satin gown with a gold and cream brocade train. ''Touch the Dark, ch. 7 * blue woolen skirts, with an elaborate design in black braid around the bottom, which matched the frog closures and jet brooch on the front of the gown.Touch the Dark, ch. 13 Possessions * Myra — 1889 Convocation, she possesses Augusta * Cassie — 1889 Lyceum Theatre, she possesses Augusta Vampire Family * Vampire Child: Jack Friends & Allies * Mircea Basarab Enemies * Jack * Myra Other Details * Knows how to dress * Implied to the European Consul that she was Mircea's lover. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 7 Associated Characters, Places, etc. * Jack Events in the Series This section may have '''spoilers'. Think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" if you haven’t read it yet''. 1. Touch the Dark She is one of the vampire senate members missing from the Senate meeting—a victim of Rasputin's war on them. It's uncertain what will become of her. Touch the Dark, ch. 3 2. Claimed by Shadow At the 1889 Convocation, Augusta had Jack the Ripper on a leash, he'd obviously been turned into a vampire and tortured—she was making a spectacle of him before the gathered vampires of sport. Myra appeared attempting to end Mircea Basarab—to remove Cassie's childhood protection—she possessed Augusta to get close to him. A spake from the candle holder she wielded caught on her dress—Augusta panicked and over-rode the possession—Myra left her.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 7 On the next shift back in time, Cassie takes possession of her body leaving Billy Joe in possession of her own body. Pritkin jumps her from behind thinking he's stopping a vampire from feeding on Cassie. she warns him off reminding him of the Duthracht Geis and lecturing him on how to kill a Master Vampire. They come to a bargain that he'll help her stop Myra for now.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 13 Cassie, in Augusta, goes after Myra, encounters Bram Stoker, teams up with the Spirit Creature—an Incubus—to capture Dracula and to save Mircea. Battle ensues when about a hundred vampires of he European Senate invaded the theater. In the chaos, Myra tries to stake Cassie/Augusta. Myra admits to killing Agnes, the former Pythia, that there are ways around the rules. Myra drops the the small black sphere—a Dislocator—Cassie/Augusta tries to stop it rolling across the stage, but Myra tackles her, they fight. Cassie tells the Theatre Ghosts that Myra is trying to destroy the theater. Myra shifts away before they destroy her. The sphere is still rolling around within a raging battle. Bram Stoker yells out "Dislocator!" Senators flowed out of the theatre and JP leapt off the stage into the orchestra pit with Cassie inside Augusta—JP was knocked out by the force. Dracula stabs Cassie/Augusta with a knife, missing her heart. Cassie shifts out of Augusta into her own body leaving Augusta to take care of Dracula. She took the knife in her chest and stabbed Dracula in the heart, sticking the tip into the floor. Before she could make a stake to finish him, he vanished—Bram Stoker holding a black box nearby. The Incubus emerged from Stoker, causing Augusta to leave the box and run off. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 14 3. Embrace the Night Quotes : "I thought you liked to play with women!” ... "I think he prefers the helpless kind," Augusta said, trailing her long fingernails down his chest, hard enough to leave red welts among the sparse hair. "So they call you the Ripper, do they?" she crooned. "By the time I'm done with you, you'll truly deserve the name.” — Augusta Claimed by Shadow, ch. 7 : Mircea frowned and knelt by the man's side. He looked up after only a moment. "You've made that madman one of us?" he asked incredulously. ... "I'll dispose of him when I'm finished, or you may, if you like, for all the trouble he gave you. But you will have to wait." She casually stroked the side of Jack's face, an almost tender gesture, and he gave a desperate, broken cry. I realized with sickened disgust that she'd thrust one of those long fingernails through his right eyeball. "I like this one. He screams so nicely.” — Augusta to Mircea Claimed by Shadow, ch. 7 See Also * List of Possessions * Magical Objects and Weapons Book References Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Master Vampires Category:Vampire Senate Category:Senators Category:Characters in Past Shifts